Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an image processing method which may selectively output an encoded bitstream having a resolution related to a minimum distortion value and devices performing the method.
Image sensors such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a CMOS image sensor (CIS) capture an image and output the image as the image data.
As technology of manufacturing image sensors has been developed, a capacity or a volume of the image data has increased.
In order to inhibit the capacity of the image data from being increased, various image compression methods of compressing the image data has been studied. When the image data are compressed, the capacity (or size) of the image data is decreased. However, compression of the image data may affect the image quality.